


Eternal Love

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: The Witchers Little Lark [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Death from Old Age, Established Relationship, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Character(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: At the end of the day Geralt was still a Witcher and Jaskier was still a human.  Geralt should have extended that one day he would lose Jaskier.This is the final instalment of my Witcher’s Little Lark series.  It can be read as a one shot but certain parts of the story may make more sense if you’ve read the rest of the series.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witchers Little Lark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817020
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains major character death, namely Jaskier. Please do not read this story if you aren’t prepared for that.
> 
> This is the final instalment of my Witcher’s little lark series

It had been 50 years since Geralt and Jaskier’s bonding. 50 years of loving each other whole heartedly. Geralt hadn’t even realised. To him Jaskier was the same man he’d met all those years ago on the path. Annoying and vibrant and so very full of life. Jaskier was still so very full of life. 74 years of age and the bard still sang at every opportunity. Albeit his audience was more restricted to Geralt these last few years but it hadn’t mattered. Jaskier still captivated the room with his very voice. His blue eyes still showed every emotion Jaskier felt, always shining brightly with love and happiness. Jaskier’s hair may have turned a similar shade of white as Geralt’s but it was still as full and luscious as it had always been. The fact the brown had faded to non existent didn’t change the way Geralt ran absentminded fingers through Jaskier’s soft locks when his omega came to him searching for comfort.

Call it naivety but Geralt hadn’t realised anything was changing. Everything was changing.

It had started in the winter 5 years ago. Jaskier’s hair had been grey then, not yet on it’s way to turning white. The winter hadn’t been particularly cold. It had been colder But that year Jaskier hadn’t been able to get warm. Geralt had spent the winter walking logs up to his and Jaskier’s rooms as the omega sat huddled under blankets, shivering in cold even as the fire built to a furnace in their rooms. Jaskier had complained about his bones creaking. How he was always stiff from the cold. Geralt had massaged the area’s that pained Jaskier most as best he could but nothing changed.

Geralt supposed if he was honest with himself he knew something was wrong then but he refused to accept it. refused to admit to himself the horrible truth.

When Spring finally returned to Kaer Morhen Jaskier had announced he wanted to move to the coast. “I’m serious Geralt.” Jaskier had said, more cheery than he had been in months. “I want to live out my twilight years in the sun and warmth.” And well, that should have been the most obvious clue yet that everything was changing but stubborn Witcher that he was he ignored it. 

Jaskier and Geralt packed up to leave for the coast that month. Geralt had been hesitant at first to abandon the running of the Witcher’s lands but his twins had persuaded him to go. Looking back now, Geralt realised they had seen what his stubborn brain had refused to admit. 

Antoni, his wife and 4 children returned to Kaer Morhen as soon as the snow had started to melt. Jaskier hadn’t looked surprised in the slightest when he and Geralt were set upon by 4 excited children. Mary, the oldest at 16, and Jakob, aged 13, walked over to their Grandparents with large smiles and warm hugs. Geralt hadn’t noticed then how gently they had held Jaskier when they hugged him. Just like he hadn’t noticed when Oliver (the youngest at 5) tried to jump on Jaskier for a large hug Mary had dragged her youngest brother around the waist and stopped him mid jump. Jaskier had chuckled, bending down onto knees so he could wrap warm arms around his youngest Grandchild. Isabella, aged 10, hadn’t let go of Geralt’s arms. She was yet to grow out of her fascination with Geralt’s strength and the fact the Witcher could hold her up from the floor while she was clinging to his arm with no effort at all. Antoni and his wife Marissa had appeared in that moment, their son bending down to help Jaskier get to his feet. And Geralt had been so engrossed in being tackled by Oliver that he hadn’t noticed the way Jaskier stumbled upon getting his feet under him.

Melody and Ciri arrived a few days after Antoni and his family. Ciri was ruling Cintra in a way that made Geralt proud and the Witcher was sure Calanthe would have been as proud as he was of their lion cub of Cintra. Or rather lioness of Cintra now. She was married as well, though her husband, an Earl from the Isle of Skellige had remained in Cintra to oversee the running of their Kingdom with their son. 

“Papa.” Melody shouted loudly, pulling Jaskier into a warm, tight hug. Jaskier had laughed breathlessly, hugging her tightly back. “I got your message.” She stated, moving over to hug Geralt as well. Melody wasn’t married with children but she was as happy as here brother and Ciri. She was married to her work, Antoni always joked about his twin. Melody was a history Professor in Oxenfurt, a love she had found listening to the lore in Jaskier’s songs.

Jaskier had given Geralt a lay look at that and Geralt had just rolled his eyes. The white haired Witcher had spoken to his son about this already and it turned out Jaskier had been so confident that Geralt would agree to moving to the sea with him that the omega had dragged their children back to Kaer Morhen to discuss who to leave in charge in the White Wolf’s absence.

Geralt didn’t mind. In truth the break from ruling a whole country was highly appealing. Even more so if it meant to he could enjoy his mate without the distractions politics and a keep full of Witcher’s.

It was easy to decide how the White Wolf’s lands would be governed in his absence. Antoni had developed a keen mind for politics similar to Jaskier’s own and had already been doing Jaskier’s previous duties when the omega had decided to bow away from the White Wolf’s council settings a few years prior. Melody offered her expertise, even though her idea of politics was very similar to Geralt’s own. Though unlike Geralt she had inherited Jaskier’s ability to charm everyone she met. Ciri herself couldn’t remain in Kaer Morhen but had offered her expertise if the council was ever lacking. She was needed more in Cintra, which Geralt could understand. And of course Yennefer, Vesemir, Eskel and Triss would all be their to assist them.

As he and Jaskier prepared to leave for the sea, Geralt didn’t notice the sad look that crossed Yennefer and Triss’ faces. Didn’t notice the way Ciri, Antoni and Melody’s hugs were tighter than usual. As if they were afraid they wouldn’t see Jaskier again. Geralt didn’t notice. Or chose not to notice.

They found a small cottage directly on a small secluded beach. Geralt had felt his heart swell when Jaskier announced it was perfect, immediately flinging himself into decorating their small home. Living by the sea seemed to have reignited some of Jaskier’s passion. The bard who had barely even lifted his lute the winter previous was now strumming and playing every chance he got. Composing melody after melody. 

When the twins visited, Grandchildren in tow, they had been overjoyed to see Jaskier more like his normal self. And any small niggles of worry Geralt had felt immediately eased at the sight of Jaskier returning to his energetic over enthusiastic self. 

Until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

It was the end of a normal day when Geralt finally had to admit anything was wrong. That everything was wrong. jaskier was out on the porch, blanket placed over his knees as he smiled towards the setting sun. A book was open on his lap but he wasn’t reading it. Geralt had brought his mate a a hot cup of tea, placing it on the table at Jaskier’s side. And the smile his omega sent Geralt at the thoughtful gesture had Geralt remembering all over again why he had fallen in love with this man.

“Geralt, love. I want to go back to Kaer Morhen.” Jaskier had said before Geralt could disappear towards the stables to see to Roach. Jaskier’s words had Geralt pause, turning back with a slight frown on his face.

“Why? I thought you liked it here.” Jaskier had mentioned not only last week how he wanted to live here forever.

Jaskier had turned blue eyes to Geralt’s, a film of tears in them. He sent his alpha a small sad smile. “I do. I love it here.” Jaskier answered and Geralt looked at his mate in utter confusion.

“Then why?” Geralt asked and Jaskier had smiled sadly once more, eyes turning back to the sea.

“You know why Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice was soft. Too soft for anyone but a Witcher to hear it. Geralt wanted to say he didn’t know why. He didn’t understand why Jaskier wanted to leave the place they had called home for 5 years. But he couldn’t. After 5years of denial he could no longer ignore the truth staring him flat in the face at Jaskier’s words. His mate was dying.

“Geralt, sweetheart.” Jaskier was standing in front of him, blue eyes no longer trying to hold back the tears that were flowing down Jaskier’s face. A face which Geralt had never noticed before this moment was no longer soft and supple as it had been the day they met. Wrinkles marred Jaskier’s once perfect skin. The hand that stroked Geralt’s jaw softly was no longer nimble but shaking softly from the effort of stroking Geralt’s jaw. The blue eyes that has always been so vibrant to Geralt were now dim and cloudy. Jaskier had complained about not being able to read very well any more. Geralt hadn’t realised. How hadn’t he noticed these changes to his mates appearance. All these years of ignoring the fact Jaskier was ageing hit Geralt hard in that moment. “Talk to me.” Jaskier whispered.

“I...I hadn’t...how hadn’t I realised.” And Jaskier laughed. His laugh took the cloudy look from his blue eyes, turning them as vibrant as the ocean once more. His wrinkles turned to laughing lines on his face. Geralt blinked at his mate, eyes burning as Jaskier wrapped arms around his alpha, holding him close. Geralt buried his face into Jaskier’s hair. Smelling the unique scent that was only Jaskier. Dandelions and buttercups.

“Because you didn’t want to accept it.” Jaskier’s voice was choked with emotion. Geralt wrapped arms around Jaskier’s shoulders, suddenly realising how frail Jaskier was underneath the clothing.

Geralt said nothing, just held Jaskier as close as he could, refusing to believe what was so clearly in front of him. That he was losing Jaskier one day at a time.

......

They made plans to leave that week. Geralt had sent word ahead, offering to have Yennefer or Triss portal them back to Kaer Morhen. Jaskier had refused. Stubborn as always the omega had looked Geralt in eye and threatened to walk back to Kaer Morhen on his own if Geralt even thought of making him take a portal back. Geralt, knowing the spark of anger in Jaskier’s eyes, had agreed. 

Most of the things they had accumulated over 5 years in their little cottage would remain behind. Geralt never being one for material possessions. Jaskier had trailed a hand down a bookshelf, a soft sad smile on his face. “We could have lived here forever.” The omega’s voice was soft with emotion and Geralt had brought Jaskier into a hug from behind, kissing his mate’s head as Jaskier leant behind him.

The return journey to Kaer Morhen was hard. Geralt tried his best to ease the journey for Jaskier but he could see his omega was in pain. The days Geralt filed to find an inn for them to sleep in, jaskier would wake to crippling pains up his back and legs, wincing at every movement for the rest of the day. But Jaskier said nothing. Geralt could tell he was in pain because he had known Jaskier for so long. Knew his omega’s tells. Knew that the stiffness in his gate meant they’d spent to long on horseback. Knew the tightness in Jaskier’s shoulder’s meant the omega’s back was aching. 

But still Jaskier smiled. Jaskier smiled at everything, pausing at every break to take flowers from the ground and sniff them deeply. Jaskier’s foggy eyes moved over every minute detail of the path. As if trying to take in every detail he could before he couldn’t anymore. The closer they got to Kaer Morhen the brighter Jaskier’s smile became. On one particular night, the bard took out his lute and sang through the night of the Witcher’s great deeds. The people in the tavern had been enthralled, clapping loudly and singing Jaskier’s songs back to the bard. It didn’t matter that Geralt had to carry Jaskier to their rooms that night. or that the next day Jaskier’s hands were so cramped from playing his lute that he couldn’t hold the Pegasus’ reigns meaning Geralt had to lead the horse. All that mattered to Geralt was the grin on Jaskier’s face as the bard commanded the room to his tune. It was a sight Geralt would never forget.

......

Arriving back at Kaer Morhen after so long away, Geralt had half expected everything to change. It hadn’t. Vesemir, Triss, Yennefer, Eskel and Lambert met them on the steps. Geralt had to help Jaskier down from the horse, the omega not having the strength to do so himself. As the days on the road had increased, Geralt had slowly seen Jaskier’s strength dwindling to nearly none existent. Now his omega was leaning heavily on Geralt even as he plastered on a wide smile at the sight of their family. The greetings were brief, all hugging Jaskier warmly but with great care. Geralt had chosen to ignore the sad looks that crossed the eyes of the people here.

Geralt wasn’t surprised when Jaskier decided not to go down to the great hall that day for dinner. The omega was exhausted, cuddling tightly to Geralt’s side as he slept soundly. Geralt listened to the steady heartbeat of his omega, fear running through him at the thought of that heart beat slowly fading away. He had involuntarily held Jaskier closer at that thought. He wasn’t ready to lose Jaskier. Not yet.

......

Antoni and Melody arrived in Geralt and Jaskier’s rooms the next morning after breakfast. They spent the whole day sitting with Jaskier talking and laughing as the caught up. Jaskier had brightened at their approach, moving from the bed to sit at the table as they talked for hours and hours. After dinner, their Grandchildren appeared in the room. Geralt had watched with a warm sad heart as Jaskier sat on the floor o the twins old nursery, Grandchildren surrounding him as the bard told story after story.

“I can’t believe were going to lose him.” Melody said softly voice fully tears, arms wrapped around Antoni. Geralt had grunted, not knowing what to say as tears burned his vision. Jaskier looked so happy now. So full of life. The idea that soon he wouldn’t be there hurt Geralt more than he could possibly say.

......

Ciri arrived within the week, running up to Jaskier and pulling the omega into such a fierce hit Geralt was taken back to when she was a 12 year old girl and would grab anyone into those large hugs whenever she could. Jaskier had chuckled, hugging Ciri back just as fiercely. Geralt said nothing at the tears that bloomed in Jaskier’s eyes.

That night Jaskier went down to the great hall. All the Witcher’s in the keep looked at Jaskier with something akin to sadness as Geralt helped get Jaskier settled into the chair. When dinner was finished, Jaskier had taken out his lute, ignoring Geralt’s look of concern as he stood up in front of the keep of Witcher’s and played as had when he’d been a young man first arrived at Kaer Morhen.

The Witcher’s had jumped at Jaskier’s joyful voice and strumming fingers. Dancing and singing to Jaskier’s songs. Their Grandchildren had jumped from the high table, dancing between themselves. Antoni pulled his wife into a dance, smile warm and loving. Ciri accepted Vesemir’s hand as the old wolf took the Cintra Queen into a dance suitable to Jaskier’s loud and boisterous tune. Melody grabbed Eskel from his seat while Triss did the same to Lambert.

The only ones to remain seated where Yennefer and Geralt. Geralt turned amber eyes to violet ones, a question in his mind. Asking the Sorceress for something Geralt knew wasn’t possible. For Yennefer to save Jaskier. Even though he knew she couldn’t, the small shake of Yennefer’s had Geralt fighting back the emotion choking his throat. Yennefer’s violet eyes had trailed to Jaskier who was now seated, letting the Witcher;s make their own noise and enjoyment. The omega’s head was resting towards, eyes closed as his lute rested loosely in his arms.

‘Come on. Time for bed.” G early whispered softly. Jaskier hummed, letting Geralt pull him to his feet. When they exited the great hall, Geralt picked Jaskier up, having the omega giggle loudly. 

“Caveman.” Jaskier announced as Geralt softly placed Jaskier onto the bed. Geralt had laughed, letting Jaskier pull him into a soft kiss. The kiss lasted a long time, neither one willing to let go but eventually Jaksier sighed and rested backwards. Geralt was kneeling on top of the omega, careful not to let Jaskier take any of his weight as he pinned Jaskier to the bed. Jaskier sighed contentedly, lifting his head up for a second kiss. Geralt obliged, smiling softly as Jaskier’s stiff fingers fumbled at his breeches.

With one swift movement Geralt had removed his own clothes and helped Jaskier remove his. His omega hummed softly, nibbling softly at the mating mark he had made so many years ago on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt trailed kisses down Jaskier’s own neck, breathing in the scent of his omega.

Eventually Jaskier curled into Geralt’s side, head resting on Geralt’s chest as his alpha softly stroking his white hair. Geralt wanted to say something. Anything. But before he had even found the words Jaskier’s breathing had softened into sleep.

....

The next few days Geralt could pretend Jaskier was getting better. Jaskier had travelled down to the training grounds, watching as the Witcher’s trained. Geralt was a constant presence at Jaskier’s shoulder as the omega spent small times in each day with different members of the keep. 

Jaskier would spend a few hours in the library with Triss and Yennefer, gossiping like they always had. Another time he would be with Ciri, Melody and Antoni, smiling and talking about everything. Jaskier spent every moment he could with his Grandchildren, almost always having one of them with them at any given moment. And Jaskier made special effort to spend time with every Witcher in Kaer Morhen. They didn’t have to say anything, one particular occasion Jaskier had spent an hour with Isabella on his knee weaving flowers into his Granddaughter’s hair as Letho and Aukes sparred. When the 2 Witcher’s had finished, they had grabbed Jaskier into a tight hug and left with a small hum.

“He’s saying goodbye.” Yennefer whispered by Geralt’s ear one afternoon. They’d were out in the gardens, Jaskier, Triss, Ciri, Mary and Jakob collecting herbs. Geralt had hummed his understanding. Jaskier wouldn’t leave until he had made sure every one of his family was ok.

.....

2 weeks after their return to Kaer Morhen, Jaskier took a turn for the worse. He and Geralt were walking down to the gardens, Oliver holding Jaskier’s hand tightly as their youngest Grandchild told Jaskier about a ladybug he had found in the gardens yesterday. Geralt was listening intently when Jaskier stumbled. Geralt barely had chance to catch his omega in his hands as Jaskier crumpled to the ground.

“Grandpapa?” Oliver’s small voice had Geralt’s hear in his mouth as he cradled his omega in his lap. 

Geralt swallowed once, putting on a brave face so as not to show his worry to his small Grandchild. “He’s ok, Oli.” Oliver had tears in his eyes as Geralt placed a large hand on his small shoulders. “Can you be a big boy and go and find Yennefer?” Oliver had nodded and took off running in the direction of Yennefer.

Geralt had lifted Jaskier into his arms, the omega a light weight in his hands. The corridors were empty as Geralt walked Jaskier back to their rooms in Kaer Morhen. Placing Jaskier onto the bed, Geralt felt hot tears run down his face as he gently stroked Jaskier’s pale face. He could still hear Jaskier’s heart beating but it was faint. No where near as strong as it had been just hours previously. Jaskier was dying.

......

Jaskier woke to a sight that had his heart twisting painfully. Geralt was leaning on the bed, head rested in his arms as he cried silently. Jaskier lifted trembling fingers to stroke Geralt’s hair. His alpha lifted his head with a start, amber eyes wide with emotion as he stared at Jaskier. The omega offered a small smile as Geralt bent down to capture Jaskier’s mouth in a breath stopping kiss.

They had to stop sooner than Jaskier wanted, the omega struggling to get air into his lungs. Geralt leant back, hand gripping Jaskier’s wrinkled one in his. The pain in Geralt’s amber eyes almost broke Jaskier’s heart.

He knew that Geralt would take this the worst. He had expected the hovering, expecting Geralt to refuse to let Jaskier out of his sight as Jaskier’s final days drew nearer. What he hadn’t expected was the pain and fear in Geralt’s eyes. And it hurt. It hurt more than anything Jaskier thought possible. Because was there was nothing he could do to take that pain and fear away.

Jaskier had known he was dying for a while. It hadn’t been some massive revelation, rather it had been little things. He lived in a keep full of Witcher’s, his own children where sired by a Witcher and subsequently their ageing had slowed when they turned 30, both still maintaining the looks of that age even now over 10 years later. Jaskier had accepted his mortality a long time ago, understanding that while he was surrounded by people who didn’t age, he would. Was. 

He was lucky really, blessed with good looks and a youthful face so that he didn’t really start to see the physical changes until he was well into his late 40’s. The first hints of grey hair had been a shock but Jaskier had accepted them. Rather liking the grey streaks in his otherwise brown hair. Geralt hadn’t seemed bothered either which helped. The grey came completely out in his early 50’s a look, which Jaskier admitted and was backed up by a whole keep of Witcher’s, suited him. Silver fox, Yennefer had called him when she had first seen it, violet eyes laughing softly.

The wrinkles had occurred slowly. At first they appeared as laughing lines and then soft lines that Jaskier worked away with make up provided to him by Triss and Yennefer. By the time he was 50 he couldn’t ignore the soft lines on his face anymore. But still Geralt hadn’t seemed to mind. Hadn’t even seemed to notice anything different. 

Into his 65th year, Jaskier had started to ache harshly. Hours he had previously spent playing the lute now sent his fingers to cramping. His back ached and the sex he and Geralt had shared dried up, Jaskier’s body physically not able to perform the movements needed to allow full sex. His heats had stopped when he turned 58, a thing Jaskier had been eternally grateful for. Even all these years later the images of his first handful of heats in his Father’s home still haunted Jaskier’s worst nightmares. And still Geralt hadn’t minded. Hadn’t said a word.

The winter before going to live at the sea, Jaskier had known something was wrong. He hadn’t been able to get warm all winter. The blankets providing little to now heat and the fire that was according to geralt roaring in the hearth had had no effect on Jaskier. Geralt had been worried, panic in those amber eyes as he tried to look after his suffering mate but Jaskier had realised that there was nothing Geralt could do for him. The pain, the cold, the aches in every joint in Jaskier’s body told the omega what was wrong. his body was betraying him. He was dying.

It was a sobering thought and Jaskier had spent much of that winter melancholy and quiet as he mulled over that fact. When spring had arrived Jaskier had made his decision. He may be dying but he would be damned if he did so willingly. So he had persuaded Geralt to go to the coast. As much as he loved Kaer Morhen he knew his body would betray him sooner if he spent so long in the cold. After all, Kaer Morhen wouldn’t have been considered warm even in the height of summer. That and jaskier wanted to see the continent one more time before he died. Wanted to spend as much time with Geralt as he could before he died.

Their years at the coast gave Jaskier time to reflect. He’d started to write his memoirs years ago but knowing he had only a finite time left had sped his writing up. He had finished it a few weeks before leaving the coast. It was the only thing he had brought with him and he had given it to Vesemir in a quiet moment a few days ago. The old wolf would know best what to do with Jaskier’s life works.

When Jaskier had woken up the day he suggested returning to Kaer Morhen he had known. He had been restless all night, his heart alternating between thumping madly in his chest and slowing to a slow beat that left Jaskier breathless. That irregular pattern had only worsened these last few weeks. 

Jaskier wasn’t really surprised when Geralt hadn’t understood his need to go to Kaer Morhen. His alpha had always been especially good at ignoring emotions when he wanted to be. It did take 2 years before the alpha had acted upon his love for Jaskier after all, no matter what Jaskier had done in terms of flirting those first 2 years they had met. 

Geralt had acted in exactly the way Jaskier expected him to. At least in part. The alpha became overprotective, as he always did when something worried him. Holding Jaskier at every moment, glaring daggers at anyone that came within inches of his omega. Following Jaskier everywhere the omega went. Usually Jaskier would hate it. Yelling at Geralt to give him space. But now he loved it. Selfishly he wanted to spend every second he could with Geralt so the fact geralt wouldn’t leave his side really worked in Jaskier’s favour.

Jaskier had made a point of spending time with everyone in Kaer Morhen. The Witcher’s, as always stoic and silent had taken Jaskier’s company silent. Saying their goodbyes through soft hugs after an hours silence. Some of his Goodbyes had been harder than others. Eskel had been quiet until the end of their time together. When he had pulled Jaskier into a hug he had whispered into jaskier’s ear, “”I’ll take care of him for you.” Jaskier hadn’t needed to ask to know who Eskel meant. Jaskier had nodded his thanks, heart easing softly.

Lambert was unusually subdued when Jaskier went to him. The loud and boisterous Witcher staring angrily into space for the first half hour before Jaskier finally managed to pull Lambert into their usual banter. Jaskier’s heart had eased as Lambert slowly started to laugh and joke as he always would with Jaskier. When their time was over he had promised the same thing as Eskel.

Vesemir had taken Jaskier’s silent company in the council room. Jaskier dropping back into old habits as he worked through letters with the old wolf. The wold wolf now writing the letters as Jaskier’s hands and eye sight betrayed him. When Vesemir pulled Jaskier into a hug he had said, “Thank you.” The old wolf’s voice had been full of emotion as he squeezed Jaskier close. “Thank you for teaching my boys how to be loved. We will never be able to repay that.” jaskier had choked up at that.

Triss’ goodbye had been hard. Both Jaskier and the mage spending their hour together in tears as they talked of the past in fond voices. At the end, jaskier had been nearly knocked off his feet at the force of the frizzy haired sorceress hug. “If I could stop this I would.” Triss had sobbed and Jaskier had nodded his understanding. He knew she would have. But it wasn’t possible. And that was ok.

Jaskier had found it hardest to say goodbye to his Grandchildren. Mary and Jakob had understood why he was saying his goodbyes. Why the last days had been tinged with sadness as Jaskier sat with them, telling them all tales of everything he and Geralt had done in their lives. Isabella had understood in part, taking cue from her older siblings. Oliver hadn’t understood and Jaskier hadn’t had the hear to say the words. To let the words hang unsaid, to know everyone knew was hard enough. To say that simple fact. jaskier couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Other goodbyes jaskier hadn’t given yet. Call him a coward but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do it. And now, watching Geralt cry silently and feeling the his heart growing slow and heavy in his chest, Jaskier knew he was running out of time.

.......

Yennefer and Ciri came first. Geralt had told them all in hushed voices what was wrong and had told them who Jaskier wanted to see first. Yennefer had expected Jaskier’s twins to take offence that Jaskier wanted to see her and Ciri first but they hadn’t. They had simply stood with their Father, tears in their eyes as they waited their turn to see Jaskier one last time.

Jaskier was sitting up in bed, face pale and breathing shallow but his eyes were warm and open as he smiled at Yennefer and Ciri. Ciri bounded to Jaskier’s bedside, a child once more in the face of Jaskier dying. Yennefer stood silently as Jaskier took Ciri’s hand softly, blue eyes full of emotion as Ciri whispered, “I don’t want you to die.”

“I know.” Jaskier whispered. No words of comfort but Yennefer supposed their wasn’t anything comforting to say. What was happening was inevitable and there was nothing they could do about it. No matter how hard they had tried and Yennefer had tried. She had tried everything to make Jaskier mortal. But it hadn’t been possible. Not without Jaskier having magic in his blood and he didn’t. “Yenn?” Jaskier’s voice was hesitant as he held out a shaking hand to Yennefer.

Usually the violet eyed sorceress would push down any emotions like this as far down as she could. But she couldn’t. Not when one of her oldest and closest friends was asking for her on his death bed. She took Jaskier’s hand, ignoring at the frail quality of his hand. As Jaskier turned soft blue eyes to Yennefer, smile soft and warm Yennefer could finally realise why Geralt hadn’t been able to accept for so long that Jaskier was ageing. Because the warm smile on his face, the warmth in those blue eyes took the years off Jaskier. The minute he smiled Yennefer was taken back to the bard she had first met over 50 years ago, walking up the path with a group of Witcher’s and completely unafraid.

“I need you both to do something for me.” Jaskier whispered, voice soft and breathless.

“Anything.” Ciri said immediately. Jaskier sent his warm smile to her.

“Look after them. All of them. Please.” Jaskier’s voice broke on that last word, a small tear running down his face. “Especially Geralt. Please.”

“Of course.” Yennefer said, heart breaking a little. Even at the end Jaskier’s only thought was to those he loved. Ciri nodded her agreement, no longer trying to hide the tears running down her face. 

“Thank you.” jaskier said, closing his eyes briefly before opening them. They blinked tiredly and Yennefer stood, taking Ciri’s shoulders as well. She wanted to stay longer, knew Ciri wanted to as well but Jaskier was running out of strength and he still had goodbyes to make. The Cintra Queen stood, emerald eyes looking at Jaskier one last time before nodding. Ciri and Yennefer both hugged Jaskier softly. The omega smiled warmly one last time as they exited the room.

Yennefer didn’t both to hide the sorrow on her face as Geralt and Jaskier’s twins went through the door to say their own goodbyes.

........

“Come here, loves.” jaskier whispered, motioning for his children to come to him. Melody and Antoni immediately sat on either side of their dying Papa, tears running down their faces as they took Jaskier’s hands in their own.

“What do you need?” Antoni asked, voice choked with emotion as Jaskier looked up softly at his twins. He remembered holding them in his arms when they were barely days old. How tiny they had been. They had both grown into such amazing adults. Jaskier couldn’t have been more proud of them if he’d tried.

“Nothing. Just you both here.” Jaskier murmured, letting his eyes travel between the two of them. Memorising every tiny detail he could. Their blue eyes so like his own. “I love you both. Remember that.” Jaskier murmured after a few moments had in silence. “And I am so proud of you.”

Melody sobbed loudly, Jaskier reaching out to wipe away the tears from her eyes. “I love you too Papa.” jaskier let his daughter pull him into a warm hug, kissing her softly on the top of her head when she let go.

Antoni took her place immediately, “I love you too.” He choked and Jaskier nodded, kissing his sons head as well.

Jaskier wanted his children to stay longer. Had so much more he wanted to say. But he could feel his body failing and their was one last thing he needed to do before he let his body rest. “I know. Now I need some time with your Dad.” Melody and Antoni nodded. Both twins pulling their Papa into one more warm long hug before leaving.

Jaskier sighed softly as he watched his children leave the room before turning to meet Geralt’s gaze. The white haired Witcher was standing in the corner, amber eyes blazing and filled with tears. Jaskier felt his heart break at the sight and reached a hand up to him. “Geralt.”

......

Geralt was by Jaskier’s side the minute Jaskier reached for him. “What can I do?” Geralt didn’t care that his voice broke on the words or that tears were now running freely own his face. He couldn’t lose Jaskier. He couldn’t. Not Jaskier.

Jaskier smiled softly at Geralt, eyes shining with tears of his own as he squeezed Geralt’s hands. “There’s nothing you can do.” Geralt growled angrily, every instinct in him wanting, needing, to do something. Anything. But Jaskier was right. Geralt couldn’t beat this. he couldn’t do anything to save his mate from this. “Hold me.” jaskier asked softly, voice breaking slightly in emotion and Geralt nodded immediately.

He was careful as he moved onto the bed, letting Jaskier’s head rest against his chest. Jaskier hummed softly at the warm comforting embrace of his alpha, eyes closing of their own accord. Geralt could hear Jaskier’s heart failing and at that moment he hated his inability to speak his mind. He had so much he wanted to say to Jaskier but he couldn’t find the words. 

“I know.” Jaskier whispered, pliant in Geralt’s hold. “I love you to.” Geralt sobbed softly, burying his face into Jaskier’s soft hair, breathing the faint whiff of dandelions and buttercups that clung to Jaskier like a perfume.

Slowly, Jaskier’s breathing started to fade away, heart slowing. Jaskier’s eyes were closed, body resting entirely on Geralt’s chest as if he were asleep. His breathing was growing softer and softer, heart barely detectable even to Geralt’s Witcher hearing.

Geralt sobbed Jaskier’s heart finally stopped, his omega growing still in his arms. “I love you.” Geralt sobbed into Jaskier’s hair, rocking his mate’s body in his arms. “I love you so fucking much.” 

.......

Jaskier was buried under a large oak tree, at the top of a hill which overlooked the forest surrounding Kaer Morhen. Antoni and Melody clung to each other, sobbing as the Witcher;s lowered the casket containing Jaskier’s dead body into the ground. Ciri stood with Yennefer and Triss on either side, tears running down all 3 faces. 

All of the Witcher’s were there. All silent in mourning for their dead bard. For their dead little lark. Their Grandchildren were their, surrounding their Mother as they cried in their shared grief. 

Geralt didn’t remember any of it. As people filtered away he stood motionless, looking at the mound of dirt where his mate was buried. Flowers surrounded the areas of every variety and every colour. Jaskier had always loved flowers. had always loved the simple beauty of even the smallest flower.

As the area cleared, Geralt felt himself walk up to the area where Jaskier was cursed. He collapsed onto knees, hand running through his white hair as he picked up a stray dandelion lying on the ground. It had been on of Jaskier;s favourite flowers, Geralt remembered. A weed to most but to jaskier who had seen the beauty in everything in the world had always appreciated the bright yellow of it’s colour.

Geralt felt tears run down his face as he sobbed for his dead mate. What he wouldn’t do to have Jaskier’s arms wrap around his shoulders then. Offering comfort only Jaskier had ever been able to provide.

A hand appeared on either one of his shoulders, making Geralt lift weary head away from Jaskier’s grave. Ciri and Yennefer stood either side of him. Violet eyes and emerald ones changing in their grief even as they shared determined looks. Past them stood his twins, wrapped in a hug with one another. Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert stood behind them with Triss beside them. 

“Jaskier made us promise to look after you.” Ciri announced, voice firm. 

“He made us both promise.” Yennefer said, violet eyes bright with grief. “Don’t let us break our last promise to our little lark.”

“He wouldn’t want you to grieve.” Ciri continued. “He’d want you to be happy. He’d want you to remember the happiness of your lives together. Not his death.” Geralt let Ciri’s words wash over him, eyes still full of tears even as he stood.

As much as it hurt. As much as he wanted Jaskier in his arms more than ever before in that moment he knew Ciri was right. The last thing Jaskier would want would be for his Witcher to wrap himself in a cloak of sadness and pain. Jaskier would want Geralt to live. He would want Geralt to be happy. 

And Geralt would be. He would live his life and he would be happy. For Jaskier. For the memory of his beloved Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the idea that Jaskier is immortal I’ve had this idea in my head for a while and it just fit too well into this series for me not to write it. Please don’t hate me.
> 
> This is the last instalment of this series but only in terms of the timeline. I still have a few more stories in my head to write.


End file.
